Gardens Of Ithilien
by Phoenix of the Air
Summary: The Gardens of Ithilien nourished the friendship between Faramir and Legolas. Series of one-shots that depict their lives in the forest of Ithilien. This is not romance and should not be taken as such. Please read and review. :) RESUMED.
1. Laughter

**_Author's note: _**_A hundred one-shots that show the depth of friendship between Faramir and Legolas as well as their everyday lives in the forest of Ithilien._

_Please note that this is not romance between the the man and elf and should not be taken as such._

_**Disclaimer: **Do not own LOTR or its characters._

_**Timeline: **All of these stories take place after the ROTK. _

_Enjoy!_

**~S~**

**Laughter:**

**Summary:** Legolas enters Faramir's domain in Ithilien to witness something more precious than gold.

The people in the marketplace scattered about, desperately avoiding the galloping horse that passed through the area.

The rider had his hood pushed back, his gleaming golden hair flying freely in the wind. Garbed in the autumn colors of red and gold, the rider made straight towards the Prince of Ithilien's residence.

Those who knew him did not give him a second glance. The rider had visited the area far too many times for anyone to remember, and none were particularly bothered by his frequent appearances.

Once met, he was difficult to forget. The rider was tall, in surprisingly thin. But his agility and unconscious air of command showed him to be a warrior. Twin knives used to be slung across his back during and sometime after the War of the Ring. But when peace reigned, he shifted to a single knife that hung on his belt. He seemed serious and distant, but his light blue eyes showed an unusual amount of mischief and there was always a small smile toying about his lips. His pointed ears were far too obvious, but what was more conspicuous was his name, for he was the fabled Legolas Greenleaf. There were not many people who were incapable of recognizing him.

Legolas dismounted as soon as he entered the courtyard in front of Faramir's manor. It seemed small from the outside, but was fully capable of housing a great number of guests within it along with large banquets and still leave space to spare.

Handing his reigns to a nearby groom, Legolas pulled off his gloves and quickly ran up the steps.

It was the changed atmosphere that made his skin prickle in anticipation. His hands twitched instinctively towards his back, only to remember later that he was not armed with dual knives.

All thoughts of approaching danger were removed when he heard laughter.

Curious to find its source, the elf followed the voices through the corridors until he ended up standing at the open doorway leading to the back gardens.

Faramir was chasing his wife around the fountain. Éowyn laughed as she evaded him. There were times when the Steward came dangerously close, but the lady of Rohan managed to twist out of his reach at the very last moment. Elboron, their only child raced after them, the ten-year-old valiantly trying to stop his father from capturing his mother.

Legolas' lips twitched in amusement when Faramir gave a triumphant shout as he gathered his family into his arms, his laughter mixing that with his wife and child's.

Legolas retreated with a small smile. Some things were precious than gold.

**~S~**

_Do leave a review._


	2. Revenge

_I thank you for the support I am receiving for this series. If you wish to see something, do ask. Just respect my one wish and that is I do not write romance betweeen any of the characters, regardless of the gender._

**~S~**

Revenge:

Summary: Faramir does something unforgivable and Legolas decides that he must be avenged.

Legolas straightened, wincing as his back protested from the sudden use. He rubbed his face wearily and eyed the charts that littered his large table. Aragorn had tasked him to train young boys in the ways of the Rangers (Ha!). It was tiring work, because in the beginning he has to divide the new students into groups and have them stationed with the Ranger settlements scattered over the large kingdom of Gondor. This program was still new, and the Elven Prince had yet to finalize many of its affairs.

He was still contemplating the ideas running through his head when he felt something touch his boot.

Looking down in bewilderment, he quickly relaxed when he saw the familiar and very small figure of Faramir's son.

"Elboron," He said softly. The crawling infant looked up and cooed happily once he was sure he had the elf's attention. "How come you are here?"

Short arms raised themselves up, beckoning at the prince so that the infant can be lifted. Legolas bent and picked up the child. Elboron played with the strings at the front of Legolas' modestly embroidered shirt.

Running slim fingers over the child's smooth and fair head , Legolas thought hard. Faramir and his family had come to visit the Elven Colony and Legolas had given them rooms in his manor. However, the living quarters were nowhere near the council chambers. So either Elboron had crawled all the way here which is highly unlikely or...

Turning abruptly and making Elboron clutch onto his clothes in a quick attempt to keep balance, Legolas made for the open door. He poked his head out and spotted the elf that was sending guard outside his room.

"Did you see Lord Faramir pass from here?"

"Indeed, my lord." The elf replied. "He came with his son. However, he said that he just recalled some matters to attend to and left, leaving the boy here."

"Thank you." Legolas answered, returning to his study.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of horses and laughter. Racing to the window that overlooked the courtyard, Legolas spotted Faramir and Éowyn mounted in their horses and going out for a ride.

Legolas shook his head. "It seems we have just been abandoned with each other." He told the babe. Elboron frowned as if contemplating his words and then suddenly smiled. He gave a gurgle.

"What is that?" Legolas asked. "I am not to let your father get away with it?"

Elboron burped. Legolas tilted his head.

"I completely agree. Your father will surely suffer for leaving me here. How about I take revenge on both of our behalf?"

Incidentally, Elboron chose that moment to clap his hands. Legolas allowed himself a small smile.

"I knew we would see each other eye-to-eye." He told the infant, shifting him to his other hip and offering him his finger. Elboron munched happily, his aching gums soothed by the hard finger. "I just hope that your father enjoys this little escape with his young, beautiful wife before I avenge myself."

So when Faramir returned, he found his son happily asleep in the elf's strong arms. Legolas was wearing a smug smile as he slammed down the charts and papers making up the Ranger training.

Faramir suddenly found himself doing Legolas' work for him while Legolas relaxed by the fire.

**~S~**

_Do not forget to review..._


	3. What Hearts Hold Dear

What hearts hold dear:

Summary: Brothers will always protect what each other hold dear.

A thunder of hooves echoed through the night. Faramir dug his heels into his horse, urging it to go faster. Behind him, his escort of loyal Ithilien Rangers tried to keep up with their superior. Calling out to the Steward to lessen his speed was futile. The fear that governed his heart was hard to reason with.

He had never felt this much fear until he had hunted down a cult. The Rangers made quick work of them, but their leader had cursed Faramir with his dying breath. That dying man cackled in a queer laugh, saying that by the time Faramir reached his home, he will find his family up in flames.

Éowyn….

Elboron…

They entered the forest when it had been nearly three hours into nightfall. Faramir hastened towards his domain.

He felt remarkable relief when he neared his house, intact and welcoming. The Steward dismounted before his horse came to a full stop and threw his reins carelessly towards a nearby groom. Taking off his gloves, he skipped up the steps and entered the large building.

It was the silence that made him prickle with anticipation. His hand unconsciously gripped his sword as he stepped into one of the corridors that held the family sitting room. Éowyn would read to Elboron before tucking him in for the night, and she would always do so in the sitting room before Faramir carried the child to bed. It was a sort of a tradition that they upheld.

He neared his destination and slowly opened the door.

A figure stood in his path, holding two long knives in his hands. His face was darkened, with the light of the candles behind him.

"What have you done to my family?" Faramir snarled as lunged towards the intruder.

But the figure quickly dropped his knives and gripped Faramir's hand that held his sword.

"Peace, brother." Legolas exclaimed, shifting slightly so that Faramir could see his face. "I an not your enemy."

"Legolas! My family-"

"Safe." Legolas said, motioning him to be quiet as he pointed. Faramir turned towards where Legolas pointed.

There on the couch facing a window lay Éowyn. She was fast asleep, her hand losing its grip on an open book. Eighth-year-old Elboron lay on top of her, also fast asleep and with darkening his hair mingled with his mother's fairer locks. One of Faramir's spare cloaks covered them both.

"You- you- you kept them safe."

"The things that my brother's hold dear are always kept safe in my keeping."

**~S~**

_Reviews help boost author's posting..._


	4. Sworn Brothers

_Author's note:_

_I am glad that this story is receiving a good response. Reviews always boost an author's tendency to update. :)_

~S~

Sworn Brothers:

Summary: That moment when they realized they were sworn brothers.

The first time they had realized their friendship turned to brotherhood was when that fateful battle with a renegade group of orcs.

It was a surprise encounter, for ten years of constant peace had made them quite unsuspecting towards such a large host. More than a hundred and fifty orcs were against Faramir and Legolas and ten men and elves each.

They had fought back-to-back, side-by-side, one being where the other was not. Legolas and Faramir both had been wounded, but they fought on, leading their men straight into the core of the orcs' nest.

For four hours, they had fought, though both Legolas and Faramir felt as if it had been an eternity.

It was a great measure of relief when Aragorn had arrived with more reinforcements.

That fateful moment came after the battle when Legolas offered a kneeling Faramir his bloody hand. Faramir accepted, placing his own bloodied hand into that of the elf's. They had both stilled, looking down on their clasped hands where their blood mixed and dripped down on the ground.

From that moment, the two lords knew they would always support one another.


	5. Restless

Restless:

Summary: Banter in the practicing fields removes restlessness.

The watch changed in the morning. Sleepy guards trudged to their homes, fresh ones taking their place. The guards that had taken the night duty were thankful to see the dawn. It was time for their well-earned rest.

In the practice fields, a lone man stood with an unsheathed sword. The wind was cold and sweet from the scents of the woodland flowers, and the birds sang bright songs among the trees that shaded the field.

The man raised his sword and brought it down in a deadly swipe. He imagined enemies upon him, surrounding him. His sword moved accordingly, sometimes swiping in the air as if to behead an opponent and at other times moving forward as if to stab another.

It was the acute sense that made him whirl about and bring the sword down on the real intruder that stood behind them.

"Easy!" Legolas cried, pulling out his knives from his sheaths and stopping the blow before it sliced him in half. Legolas looked at his attacker in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Just because I live in your woods does not give you the excuse of slicing me in half, Faramir."

"Pity," Faramir breathed in mock woe. He released his sword from the locked knives and slipped it back into its sheath. "And here I was so close."

Legolas grinned as he slid his knives back into their protective coverings.

"Now that was plain rude."

"It was but the truth."

"A painful one."

"Indeed."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to escape overly inquisitive elves who meddle in things that do not concern them." Faramir snapped. Legolas looked unfazed and offered the Steward an indulgent smile.

"I will ask again, sworn brother. What are you doing here?"

Faramir sighed. Boromir was never this insistent.

"I was restless."

Legolas raised a brow.

"Do not mistake me," Faramir commented, helplessly gesturing about him. "This peace has its merits but-"

"But-" Legolas prodded.

"I am a soldier! This silence is trying for me."

Legolas threw back his head and laughed, the birds chirping along with him.

"Come then." Legolas said, drawing his knives again. "Let us remove that itch of yours."

"Surely you do not intend to fight me!"

"In fact, that is what I intend to do."

"But a broadsword is better than two flimsy knives!" Faramir said, a tinge of challenge in his voice.

_I will teach you calling my knives flimsy! _Legolas thought inwardly before commenting mildly, "Well, let us see how long the broadsword and its master can stay against these two flimsy knives."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Faramir drew his sword and stood at the other end of the ring. With a cry the two lords launched at one another, their weapons moving with years of practiced ease.

When Faramir returned to his home, he found his restlessness was not due to the peace, rather than the loss of a brother. That feeling had gone after a good-natured chat and weaponry practice with the elf.

**~S~**

_Author's Note:_

_Please leave a review. :)_


	6. Secrets

Secrets:

Summary: They had once kept secrets from one another, but it was worth it in the end.

Legolas smiled satisfactorily at the sketch he had made. It took him six hours and five thick books to find the designs he needed. He used up two weeks meeting with the people who could make it possible. Now he will be needing at the very least six to seven months for the entire project to complete in time.

Legolas tapped the quill on the table, not caring as stray ink drops appeared on the old polished wood. He did what he had to do for the day. Now he just needed the additional time for all of it to happen.

Looking up at the open stained glass windows, Legolas grimaced when he noticed the dim light.

Perhaps it was time to leave the Library?

oOo

Faramir traced his battle-toughened hands over the stone walls. He was a warrior, not a craftsman! And yet this act was bringing him so much joy and the result would surely be worth the wait.

He had come upon this idea in the dark of night, when he joined his men on the midnight shift. He had been too sleepy to persue it, but it soon became a wiggling notion that crept into his brain like a disease.

He did not think it possible, but he mentioned it to his wife. Éowyn accepted it wholeheartedly and even brought him the strong able-bodied men he would need for the task.

Taking the opportunity to duck out of the low entrance, Faramir looked out and was astonished to see the sun rise. He had better hurry or he would miss his daily ride with Legolas' procession.

Besides, Legolas must not know about what he was up to.

oOo

Faramir must not know.

It was something Legolas had drilled into those who were working under him. The dressmakers, the carpenters, the gardeners were told time and again that none of Faramir's family should not find out what Legolas was designing.

The workers accepted his conditions immediately and somewhat with a tinge of amusement. The two lords' brotherhood was legendary. Tales of how one would surprise the other was widespread through the kingdom of Gondor.

So when Faramir was late for the rude of his procession, Legolas did not ask, and Faramir made no excuse.

oOo

The place was perfect, Faramir thought with glee.

It was well inside his own part of Ithilien, away from the Elven Colony. It was nestled in a close cluster of trees and near the mountainous terrain of the forest. The climbing was admittedly a little difficult but it only increased it was worth the beauty that was at the end if the destination.

Legolas must not know.

He had forced everyone to make that promise, even the elves that had volunteered for the task. They took it with sincerity but also with a great deal of humor. It was the first time the two brothers were keeping secrets from one another.

Speaking of secrets, Faramir thought with a frown. He was certain Legolas was hiding something from him.

oOo

It was difficult hiding something so obvious from that shrewd Steward, Legolas thought with mild annoyance.

Earlier in the day, Faramir suggested visiting one of the smaller streams that were located deep within Legolas's domain. Normally, Legolas would not mind but that place was incidentally where his project was being erected.

He made up some cock and bull story on why they could not visit that strea but unfortunately Faramir's keen eyes did not miss much. Faramir had pressed for a moment but soon withdrew when the elf was adamant on not letting him go there.

But despite the setback, everything else was going smoothly. The project was almost five months along.

It was a wonderful place. Legolas had come across a piece of land that protruded into the stream. It was roughly circular in shape, and quite ideal for what he had in mind. Thankfully, the gardeners had told him that the soil was fertile and plants would grow in no time. The elves' magic will help the plants grow faster and healthier. They would be blooming by the time the entire project was done.

He had the builders set up very long poles on which cloth was draped, shielding the place from view.

Now that Legolas thought of it, it seems that Faramir was also shielding something from his view.

oOo

It was finally finished.

The cave had a wide, but low entrance. He had commissioned a gate from Gimli and the dwarves that resided in the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep. Gimli really did outdo himself this time. The gates were wrought of mithril. The metal was beaten and molded into fine leaves and plants. The leaves were colored; how Gimli managed to do that, Faramir did not know, but the leaves were the deeper shade of green to the point that they were almost black. Therer was a tinge of black and darkest brown here and there and together the dark green and the black made up the colors of Eryn Lasgelen when it was known as Mirkwood. He opened the gate and entered the cave.

The first room was clearly lacking and boring. There was nothing but rough ground and rough walls. It was completely unadorned. Three entrances opened into this room. Faramir chose one of them.

Now this was where the wonders of the cave really started. The ground was levelled and the walls were straight and smooth. Beautiful sceneries of the forest was etched into the walls. Statues were chiseled by the entrances. Some of the rooms were already present by nature and these were refined and perfected. Others, however, were dug and burrowed by the strength of dwarves and elves combined. Men contributed in other fashions, by making the furniture and the other details to make living in this cave possible.

Faramir twirled about slowly, gazing with satisfaction around him as he regarded the intricate designs, the bright red glow of the lanterns and lush padding on the funriture.

"Perfect," he murmured.

"Is it not, indeed?"

The new voice made him turn about. Standing by the entrance was Haldir.

"I take you did what I asked of you?"

"Aye, the envoy from Eryn Lasgelen is here... With a notable head."

"Perfect."

Now there was just one 'something' that was missing.

Or rather... Someone.

oOo

Legolas smiled as he ducked under the green cloth that hid his project from view. It was finally finished.

The pavilion was painted bright red and gold. Vines creeped over the pillars, the green leaves spreading over the surface. Four statues stood around the pillar, each of them holding a vase that was slightly tilted. Legolas had hired people from Dol Amroth who were capable of making clever fountains. Water provided by the steam poured continuously from the vase and into the deep basin that surrounded the pavilion except for that small set of stairs. There was a slight tinkling sound as water poured into the basin, accompanied with the sounds from the stream. And around the water-filled basin was a ring of blooming flowers. The elves' beloved flowers of elanor and nephridil grew, along with the flowers from Rohan. Mixed within them were the red roses. The roses were a symbol of eternal love, or so Lothíriel had once told him.

"The dress and the suit are ready as well." His main planner told him, hating to break the silence.

"Very good," Legolas answered, still gazing at the sight before him. "Pack them and I will personally gift them."

For this was the anniversary gift from Legolas to Faramir and Éowyn.

oOo

"Faramir, where are we going?" Legolas asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"You will see."

"I cannot see anything. I am blindfolded, you idiot!"

"A fact I am enjoying most vividly."

"I gathered that. If I stub my toe, I will hold you responsible."

At that moment, Haldir butted in.

"You will not stub your toe. I am leading you."

"It is bad enough that you led me once so long ago during the fellowship. Now I am being led again."

"Just keep quiet and enjoy the scenery."

"I can't. I am blind folded!"

Faramir and Haldir snickered.

Legolas could truly not make any idea of where they were going. The trees would not tell him anything. Apperantly his people already knew of Faramir's plans and had alerted the trees.

They started to climb, Haldir's firm hands guiding the compliant elf up the rough slope. His acute hearing spotted Faramir in the lead. It was a long and difficult climb but Haldir was sure and firm, and so Legolas did not so much as stumble.

Then they came to a stop.

"Can you take off the blindfold now?" Legolas asked.

"In a moment." Faramir replied.

oOo

"Come on out or I will come inside to get you." Legolas threatened, standing outside the closed door of Faramir's dressing room.

" The door is locked." Faramir replied from inside.

"The door is locked," Legolas mimicked, pulling out a pouch hanging from his belt. He drew out a slim knife and started to pick the lock.

"Legolas, don't you dare!" Faramir cried, realizing what his sworn brother was up to.

"Come now, my friend. I have seen worse scenes than you in an outfit I chose for you myself." Legolas answered, still picking at the lock.

"Legolas, I look terrible!"

"Careful, Faramir. I designed that myself."

"I gathered that." Faramir said dryly.

"Ungrateful mortal." Legolas muttered. Then he gave a satisfied sigh when the lock finally gave way.

"Legolas, please-"

But the door swung open, giving the full view of an elf standing in the corridor, twirling the slim knife in between his fingers with a triumphant smile. Legolas' smile faded slightly as he regarded his sworn brother.

Faramir was still hale and strong in his advanced age of fifty-eight. There was no silvering in his hair, there were no wrinkles, but his eyes had aged slowly with wisdom and experience.

He was dressed in a shirt and trousers of red and gold. A black cloak was secured with an expansive brooch. The symbol of Ithilien was etched in good thread on the back of the cloak. Faramir's black hair was loose on his shoulders, his beard trimmed. The sharp colors of his clothes were softened and toned down by Faramir's softer features and kind grey eyes. A sword hung from the gilded belt.

It was extravagant, and luxurious and slightly showing off. But Legolas thought it was perfect. Faramir never wore such clothes, preferring the duller colors of green and brown in the forest so that he blended in his surroundings or his armor in formal gatherings.

"I look terrible."

Legolas raised his eyes to meet his brother's.

"As fussy as a maiden," Legolas scolded. "You look fine. Now come on! We are late!"

"Late for what?"

"You will see."

oOo

"Ai! Stop that!"

"Hold still," Faramir scolded, unbraiding his brother's hair.

"Take off the blasted blindfold so that I can do it myself!"

"You will ruin the surprise!"

"Forget about the surprise, my hair is in danger!"

"What is it with you and your hair?" Faramir asked absently, brushing the elf's fair locks with a comb, sometimes hindered by the blindfold.

"What is it with you and your blindfold?"

Alright, alright. I am done."

Faramir gently untied the knot of the blindfold. Legolas blinked once the cloth fell away.

"I am standing in cave."

"Aye, you are."

"Why am I standing in a cave?"

"I brought you here."

"And in my best clothes, no less." Legolas growled.

Faramir eyed his sworn brother critically.

Legolas had sharp features. His high cheekbones and slim body made him look stern and aloof. But the twinkling merry eyes and the natural smiling lips made him approachable.

So the full silver robes that the elf wore suited him more than it would normally have on any other. There was green embroidery done around the shoulders and the hem of his robes. The collar was stiff and entwined golden leaves were embroidered about it.

"You look..."

"Handsome? Rugged? Royal?"

"Mediocre," Faramir finished.

"I hate you."

"Come," Faramir said laughing. "Let me show you around."

"Show me what? This is a nothing but a boring cave!"

"This is the main room, Legolas." Faramir explained, smirking. "A treasure lies within."

oOo

Legolas felt an extreme sense of pleasure when Faramir's breath stole away when he looked upon the decorated pavilion.

"You have outdone yourself this time, Legolas." Faramir said, stunned. Legolas chuckled.

"The pavilion is not my only gift. Look harder, what do you see?"

Curious, Faramir complied, and his breath stole away the second time.

Éowyn was standing, her back against a pillar. She had tilted her head to admire the stream, lost in her own thoughts. She had not noticed the two lords standing beyond the raised platform of the pavilion.

She was dressed in blue and silver. The blue sleeves were long and wide, with silver fitted sleeves peeking from underneath. Her hair was bound in a loose, low braid. Some of the strands fell loosely about her face. She wore no circlet, her bearing and her clothes were costly enough to mark her as a noblewoman.

"Happy anniversary," Legolas whispered to Faramir before giving him a friendly push. "Now go and enjoy yourself. I am taking your sons out for practice."

He knew Faramir did not hear him, and that made him smile wider as he left.

oOo

Faramir found great pleasure as Legolas ran trembling fingers over the scenes etched right into the stone in the living room.

"Many things I have seen in my long years," Legolas said, laughing shakily. "But only my people have carved scenes of the forest right into stone."

"I wanted a piece of your father's halls out here for you, brother." Faramir answered, placing a hand on the elf's shoulder and gently guiding him away. "Come, my surprise is not yet over."

"Where are you taking m-"

Legolas trailed off as they entered a suite. It was inspired by the residential suites in Thranduil's halls. But that was not what silenced Legolas.

Standing by the bookshelf and with a book in hand was an elf. He looked stunningly like Legolas. They were both of the same height; they had the same facial features. But perhaps the other elf was more broad-shouldered than Legolas, and his eyes were grey instead of blue.

Thranduil and Legolas regarded one another for a moment. Then they both broke the tense atmosphere by come forward together and embracing each other.

Faramir smiled before quietly slipping away. He knew it had been a decade since Legolas had been reunited with his father. Royal duties kept them apart.

"Happy reunion, brother," Faramir murmured to the cave as he closed the main gate behind him.

The secret was worth keeping.

**~S~**

_Author's Note:_

_I need a little help... I am kind of new to this thing of one-shots._

_Do you guys like longer one-shots?_


	7. Protective

**Protective:**

**Summary**: Is there such a thing as being _too_ protective?

Legolas gave out an involuntary sharp cry when Faramir accidently jostled his wounded shoulder.

"Sorry," Faramir muttered, casting a worried glance towards his sworn brother.

They had fallen into a trap set in their path as they investigated misuse of the new drugs from beyond the deserts in the East. It led them straight into a criminals' nest. Legolas had been caught by surprise from behind, allowing an archer to shoot him. They still made a quick work of them along with the rest of Legolas and Faramir's loyal men. Now that they had been rid of the smuggler scum, Faramir eyed the protruding arrow in Legolas' back.

"You need a healer." Faramir concluded, giving his sworn brother support again.

"Really? You do not say," Legolas' words were dripping with sarcasm. "I am glad you reached that decision."

"Any smart comments and I will leave you here." Faramir snapped back, though a little relieved by Legolas' jokes, no matter how cutting they were in the situation.

Legolas flashed a grin at him. "You would not dare, brother dearest. Who would keep you on your toes if you do so?"

"Call me 'dearest' again and I will _for sure_ leave you here."

Legolas gave a strained bark of laughter and winced as the movement drove the arrow in further. He missed that worried look on Faramir's face and did not hear his silent promise of not letting him into danger again.

oOo

Legolas gritted his teeth as he hoisted Faramir into his arms. The Steward's head lolled in a sickening way, a reminder of what had occurred.

They had just finished their daily work. Faramir decided for a little treat and brought a bottle. Legolas had refused but Faramir had poured a glass for himself.

It was poisoned.

Faramir had given into frightening series of seizures through which Legolas held him down and called out for help. Help, fortunately, did come in the form of the elves under his command, two of which specialized in healing. They managed to lengthen Faramir's life span in his poisoned state, until an antidote could be found.

Legolas had not liked it one bit when the healers pushed him away as soon as he placed Faramir on the bed. But he stepped back and turned away, determined to get to the bottom of this incident.

So when he heard another shout in Faramir's voice from the healing ward, he knew the lord was suffering yet another seizure.

And that moment, he swore he would not let Faramir out of his sight.

oOo

Legolas bit his lip and turned his head away when the healer pulled out the arrow from his wound. He gripped Faramir's hand more tightly.

"It is over." The Steward said quietly.

"It is not," The healer snapped. "I have yet to stitch the wound."

In spite of the pain, Legolas bit back a smile. He had a history of walking off once such an event occurs, insisting he did not need bandages or stitches.

"Can you let go of my hand so that I can check on our men?" Faramir asked.

"Go on and make sure that the elves get their wounds seen to. _All_ of them."

"Very well, then. Try to stay alive until I get back."

"Yes, Mother."

oOo

"Have you come to your senses?" Legolas asked without looking up from his book. He sat casually in a chair beside Faramir's bed in the healing ward.

"Why don't you take off these restraints to find out?" Faramir asked through clenched teeth as he wrestled with the leather restraints on his wrists that held him down.

"I think I will wait a while."

"For pity's sake, Legolas, I have been awake and completely sane for the past six hours. Get these binds off!"

"The healers said that the effects of the poison can still remain."

"They said that because they knew you would hold me down like this and I will want to attack you with a candle holder once I am free." Faramir growled. "Now free me!"

"I am scared." Legolas mocked, finally putting down the book.

"LEGOLAS!"

"Alright, alright I am freeing you. Where is that cool and calm Steward that is so famous in ballads and history books?"

"He still exists. He will express his poise and calm by methodically hitting your head so that no area is left without a bruise."

Legolas laughed and retreated as Faramir raised his arms from the unbound leather bands.

oOo

"You cannot be serious!" Legolas said in disbelief.

"I am serious." Faramir retorted.

"You are banning me from the archery fields and you refuse to let me go on missions alone-"

"You seem to have the outstanding ability to get yourself hurt."

"You cannot order me about. I am older than you!"

"Then why can't you act your age?"

"Impudent mortal."

"Really, Legolas. If I am younger than you, at the very least I try to act like my age."

"I completely agree. The problem lies that you act 'motherly' when you should act 'fatherly'."

"Fine, I will act fatherly. Legolas, my son, you will stay inside. If I find you in the archery fields, I will speak to King Thranduil to take you back to Eryn Lasgelen for a long period of time!"

"You would not dare!"

"Try me."

oOo

"Legolas," Faramir tried to sound as normal as he could. He cleared his throat and began again. "Legolas, are you not being… too overprotective?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Legolas replied, hammering down the nails on the wooden board.

"You are boarding up all of my windows." The great lord burst out. "I need air, Legolas!"

"Someone is trying to kill you. it would be best to keep all entrances boarded."

"You are turning my home into a prison! Legolas, I will not be able to get out!"

The elf frowned in genuine confusion.

"That is the idea." Legolas said finally.

Faramir sank his head in his hands.

"How did I get into this mess?" Faramir asked wearily. Legolas took no notice and continued to board up the last window.

oOo

"You are being to overprotective!" Legolas accused his sworn brother. Faramir looked insulted.

"I am not being overprotective!" the Steward replied hotly. For some reason, the two poise and calm lords always managed to get themselves into occasional heated arguments.

"What do you call this?" Legolas demanded, gesturing at the items in Faramir's hands. The Steward looked down at Legolas' bow and dual knives.

"I know you are probably going to disobey and go off into one of your life threatening adventures." Faramir explained. "So I am putting a stop to it all by keeping your weapons with me. You cannot leave then."

Faramir was about to turn when Legolas stopped him. The elf threw his arm around the Steward's broad shoulders.

"admit it," Legolas said, grinning. "You care."

"I do not. Take your arm off of me!"

"Aye, you do."

"Nay, I do not."

"Do you know why I plunge into danger?"

"Nay, I do not."

"I know you are there to pull me to safety again."

Faramir did not know what to say.

oOo

"You care." Faramir said finally, grinning up at the elf as Legolas made his third rotation about the room.

"Of course I do! Someone just tried to kill you again today!"

"I noticed."

"This is serious, Faramir! You are the Steward of Gondor and you have many enemies out here. And yet you continue to show your face out to the public and you continue to plunge into definite dialogues and debates…"

"Do you know why?"

"Should I?"

"I know you are scanning the crowd, protecting me from danger."

"I will always be protective of you, brother."

"A little protectiveness works for everyone, but too much is… too much."

**~S~**

_Author's Note:_

_As always, reviews are always welcome!_

_To emi: Yes, :). Faramir in the book is told to be having black hair from his Numearonean descent. However, PJ showed him to have straw-berry blonde hair in the movies._


	8. Understanding

Understanding:

Summary: They understood one another without words.

Faramir touched the trunk of the tree. The bark was rough against his hands, gnarled and twisted just like his own skin. The Once-Steward looked up at the tree with longing. Once he could climb it up in a less than a moment, once he could sit on one of the branches and listen to the birds sing, but now his bones ached as time ravaged him and his hair was touched by frost.

He startled out of his remembrance when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his sworn brother stand beside him. Legolas looked the same as he did from the time of the War. His face smooth and flawless, with only a tinge of worry that marred his features. The elf looked taller, now that Faramir was bent with age.

"Is there something you need, brother?" Legolas asked.

Faramir smiled regretfully and looked up the tree again. The sounds of the birds singing up the trees taunted him. It was so easily in his grasp when he was young and now age betrayed him to the weaknesses of man.

"Do you wish to hear the birds up close?" Legolas asked, coming to stand beside him. Faramir closed his eyes and smiled softly. He heard his sworn brother sigh beside him.

"Ah, I see." Legolas said gently. "Why not allow me to take you up there?"

Faramir's eyes shot wide open and he turned to look at his sworn brother. The idea was so tempting and so inviting. He had missed the freedom in the days of his youth, when he was an Ithilien Ranger. Faramir's hand that still rested on the tree trunk moved once more on the rough surface of the bark.

"Allow me, then." Legolas said, knowing that he had been given permission.

His hands were exceedingly gentle and surprisingly strong despite his lean frame. Legolas settled his sworn brother in front of him, supporting his weight by his legs. Faramir kept his arms around Legolas' neck.

The elf had been more careful than he usually would be as he climbed. Once he reached a suitable branch strong enough to bear their weights he did finally let Faramir set down on his branch.

Faramir gave a small, content smile when he settled back on his branch. Legolas chose a nearby bough and sat on it, deep in thought.

"I know the end is near." Legolas said suddenly. Faramir turned his head to look at him. Legolas was startled by his own outburst. The elf seemed a little embarrassed, but Faramir patted his knee in an encouragement for the elf to continue.

"I know it is near." Legolas said quietly. "Éomer had departed, so has Merry. Pippin is not far behind and so is Aragorn. Sam will soon follow. The end is very near."

Faramir sighed, his hand still resting on the elf's knee. He patted it again, reminding the elf that he was still here and what has to come will come.

"I cannot say I like it, though I do not know how you can bear it." Legolas said finally. "Éomer's death has made me avoid Edoras, though Elfwine calls me to visit him time and again. I am sorry, brother." Legolas said, finally realizing that he had carried away talking. "I had not meant to speak of such dreary matters on such a fine day. Do you want me to stay or do you wish to be alone?"

Faramir pressed his hand harder down on the elf's knee, indicating that he should stay. Legolas smiled.

"As you wish, brother. Tell me when you want to come down and I will help you."

Faramir leaned his head back, his wrinkled face smiling as he listened to the birds. His eyesight had dimmed and he would not- could not speak. His hearing was not what it once was, though his body was still somewhat hale, though easily tired. But his bond with Legolas was deep. They were brothers, understanding one another without having the need of words.

**~S~**

_Author's Note:_

_I was in a reflective mood when I wrote this. I think in the end, Faramir and Legolas treasured the few moments they had. Faramir must have died earlier than Aragorn, because of the diluted Numeanorean blood. I never thought that their final moments were too grievous or full of sorrow. I think Faramir was content with the passing days, because he lived a good life. Legolas was resigned to his friends' fate, but I do believe his grief knew no bounds once Aragorn had passed away and the realization of his friends' deaths finally hit him with full force till his only solace was beyond the Sea. Anyway, the next One-Shot depicts younger versions._


	9. Council In Minas Tirith

Council in Minas Tirith:

Summary: They had arrived for a council with Aragorn, but it turned out to be something else entirely.

"Idiot!"

"Knucklehead!"

"Tree-lover!"

"Rogue!"

"Enough!" Aragorn said finally, his voice weary. The two lords from Ithilien, one man and the other elf, looked innocently towards Aragorn. Faramir and Legolas were standing on opposite sides of the table, with Aragorn sitting at the head as was his right and custom.

Aragorn had called the two from Ithilien in order to discuss a few matters. War was brewing in the East, and he needed all military heads in Minas Tirith. He started with Faramir and Legolas. Faramir had some knowledge and experience of dealing with the people of the East and Legolas was well-known for his unique (admittedly wild) but very reliable plans. What started as a serious and logical planning turned into a playful contest of insults, each of the two lords trying to outsmart the other. It did not work, because they were both very creative until they came to more clichéd forms of insults.

Aragorn could almost swear that his normally serious and quiet Steward had a smile of insolence lurking underneath that innocent expression. Legolas has corrupted him, Aragorn thought with finality.

"Is something the matter, Estel?" Legolas asked. The elf refused to use Aragorn's formal names. To the elves, Aragorn will always be 'Estel'.

"How long do you plan to keep this up?" Aragorn asked tiredly. They had been at it for the past one hour, regardless of how many times the king tried to interrupt.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Legolas said reasonably. The elf turned towards the Steward. "Do you know what he is talking about?"

"I have absolutely no clue." Faramir said, shaking his head. "We were only discussing the finer points between the Ithilien Rangers and the Elven Rangers."

"Fine points, right," Aragorn muttered under his breath. "The war council will start any moment and I had actually brought you here because I know you two would reach a quicker decision and that I would not have to sit through the councils for six hours-"

"Who gave you the idea that we would reach the decision quickly?" Legolas interrupted.

"It was me." Aragorn answered.

"An unwise thought, my liege." Faramir said gravely, his voice not showing even one hit of the humor deep inside.

"I am questioning it myself." Aragorn replied, rubbing his temples in deliberate slowness. "But forget that! We must hurry before the council star-"

As if on cue, the doors of the council chamber burst open. Looking up, the trio watched as Captains, Generals and Prince Imrahil from Dol Amroth entered the council chamber. Aragorn leaned back heavily on his chair, resigned not to walk out of the chamber until night.

Legolas and Faramir took their seats on Aragorn's either side. The two glanced at each other and grinned. Contrary to Aragorn's belief, the two had made a decision but it was fun tormenting Aragorn.

Besides, watching Aragorn battle sleep throughout a council was always amusing to watch.

**~S~**

_Author's Note:_

_As always reviews are most appreciated. _

_As for Aragorn battling sleep in a council, I am not saying that he is a poor king, but quite the opposite. How do you get sleep when you have the entire kingdom of Gondor to look after and the Beyond Realms extending all the way to the Shire? That must be come tiring work. I wouldn't be surprised if he **does** sleep!_


	10. Baking

_Author's Note:_

_In tribute to the movie Eowyn._

**~S~**

**Baking:**

**Summary:** Legolas truly could not help himself. He just had to…

It was four years after their marriage that Éowyn finally decided to cook for Faramir.

They had been sitting in the family sitting room at the end of the day, with Elboron happily settled on a rug with a wooden toy soldier he was rubbing his aching gums on.

Luckily, Legolas was in the room to watch the entertainment. Faramir, having never tasted his wife's cooking, was very flattered but tried to decline it as any good gentleman would have done to avoid the trouble.

"Nonsense," Legolas put in immediately, eager to see Faramir's reaction once he actually got a taste of Éowyn's cooking. "She is your wife and as such she wants to show her love for you."

Faramir glanced towards his sworn brother. There was something wrong about the elf's innocent-looking expression and eagerness. But he had no time to dwell upon it as Éowyn beamed.

"Legolas, surely I should make some for you as well, since you enjoy it…" But Legolas was already shaking his head.

"Oh, I would not, my lady." Legolas said with a flourish so well done that to Faramir, it almost sounded genuine. Almost. "After all," the elf continued. "Let it be special just between the two of you."

So Éowyn happily agreed and left quickly to catch the cook for the necessary preparations. Faramir turned to regard the elf.

"I do not trust you." Faramir said at last. Legolas looked hurt.

"You would not trust your own sworn brother?"

"Not when he is in a mood like this, no."

At that Legolas gave out a laugh and did not reply. Faramir was left to his own thoughts.

oOo

In all defense, Faramir's servants and the cook herself did try to warn him but once they had caught Legolas' warning stares, they retreated. All of them knew well enough of the occasional mischief the duo did with one another, and everyone knew the elf was always up to one antics or the other.

So when Éowyn finally prepared a dish and presented it to Faramir, everyone from the servants to that certain elf leaned forward to take in his reaction. With his own wife's eyes looking at him eagerly, Faramir never felt on display as he had ever felt in his life.

The dish looked unappetizing but Faramir did not go by sight and took in a healthy bite. And then he froze.

The salt was too much and the dish was obviously overcooked. There were several other things he knew were wrong in the dish but his male instincts could not pinpoint them as finely as a woman could. What he could pinpoint, though, was the fact that his sworn brother knew precisely how his wife's cooking was and he had practically encouraged her to cook.

He could not throw a murderous glance at his side because his wife was still looking at him.

"Well?" Éowyn prodded, looking excited and nervous at the same time.

Faramir swallowed deliberately, forcing himself not to grimace. He looked up at his wife but could not bring himself to say anything against her cooking, partially because of his kind heart, and partially because of her wide, doe eyes.

"It is quite good." Faramir managed to say, reaching out for his goblet with his hand. He raised it to his lips, forcing himself not to take a particularly large sip to wash out the taste.

"Really?"

"Aye," Faramir managed, glancing with his unreadable, gray eyes towards the elf who was regarding him with his own laughing blue ones.

"Perhaps, he would enjoy it if you make his meals from now on." Legolas suggested to Éowyn, his face a look of affectionate sincerity. Faramir gave him a murderous look.

"Oh, of course." Éowyn said, nodding. Then she launched into a complete plan of what she could make for him. Faramir glanced around and noticed with a thinly veiled annoyance that even his servants were trying hard not to smile. They all knew! Faramir thought, fuming.

But as he turned to his wife, he could not bring himself to say anything, especially for the deep love they bore for one another.

oOo

Legolas noticed that there was something odd about the dishes being served to Faramir. They were-he did not mean to insult anyone-, but they were actually looking quite appetizing. Legolas glanced at the dishes in suspicion. And then his eyes went to Faramir, who tucked in quite enthusiastically.

"Is something wrong, Legolas?" Faramir asked, his eyes still on his plate as he cut his meat and popped into his mouth with his fork. He chewed in satisfaction, and then ate some of the salad as well. "Dig in, elf. Otherwise, there will not some left for you."

Legolas did so with hesitation but when he did take in his first morsel, he realized the food was good. Actually, he recognized it as the cook's dishes.

"I thought Lady Éowyn would be cooking?" Legolas asked, unable to hide his curiosity and (if he was willing to admit it) his disappointment to see Faramir battle another one of his wife's dishes.

"Oh, she had made the salads." Faramir replied.

Legolas' lips twitched in amusement. Faramir was silver-tongued indeed. He must have found some way to persuade his wife. But Éowyn was quite a determined woman.

"I am surprised she agreed to make something edible without having to cook it."

"I told her she can have her own vegetable garden. Just… no cooking." Faramir glanced at Legolas. "You look disappointed, Legolas. Is something the matter?"

Legolas' blue eyes met Faramir's gray ones. Faramir was daring him to confess.

"Not at all." Legolas said blandly, turning back to his food.

He has not lost yet.

oOo

"Baking?" Faramir repeated in disbelief, sitting back in his chair as he stared up at his determined wife. Éowyn nodded and leaned forward, placing her hands on Faramir's table right over his paperwork.

"Aye, Faramir, baking."

"But why?"

"Oh, love, I want to make something much special to you than just salads."

"But I like your salads." Faramir protested, a little too strongly. Éowyn's eyes narrowed, as if regarding his words. Faramir hurried to add, "I-I mean, I do not mind at all. It would be wonderful to eat something made by you."

"Wonderful!" Éowyn smiled and turned away. Faramir's voice stopped her for a moment.

"May I ask; where did you get this idea?"

"Oh, Legolas suggested it." She replied breezily as she left her husband's study. Faramir glowered in the empty room.

Meddling elves!

**~S~**

_Author's Note:_

_My sister-in-law just started baking. And guess who she is practising on._

_Yeah, yours truly._


	11. Precious Moments

**Precious Moments:**

**Summary**: Mortality is the bitter truth. So enjoy these precious moments…

Legolas sat on the bough of a tree, well-hidden from view in the cluster of leaves. He looked down, watching the men lower the coffin into the open grave. Legolas watched the wife weep, her hair shining bright in the sunlight. She held her only son close as the men filled the grave with earth.

"What are you doing?"

Legolas jerked at the sound and turned his head. Faramir was balancing his weight on a branch near Legolas' own. The Steward's eyes were curious and searching. Faramir then glanced at where the elf was looking.

"You know it is inevitable." Faramir said at last.

"I did not say anything." Legolas replied irritably.

Faramir raised an eyebrow at his sworn brother's words.

"It never needed any saying."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

Faramir burst out laughing.

"You know you sometimes remind me of my son when I catch him making off with the cook's pie. He would say the same thing."

Enraged, Legolas opened his mouth to tell Faramir what he thought of the Steward who thought of him as a mere boy. But he never got the chance.

Faramir turned his feet slightly on the branch.

"Come, come, Master Elf! Let us see how far up you can go before age comes to catch you!"

Legolas, having fed up with everyone (meaning Faramir, Aragorn, Éomer and his own people) calling him old, scrambled up the branch to show just how fast he can move.

oOo

Faramir, hooded and cloaked, fingered his bow as he watched the elves pass by the tree he was sitting in. the tree hid him well, though he believed that the elves would know of his presence from the tree.

He listened to their melodious tunes, filling the air with its haunting beauty. It left him strangely sad.

He watched a fair-haired leader stop by to look back at the forest. It had many good memories of the times when the elves and the Ithilien Rangers fought side by side, laughed together and supported one another. But years have passed and the elves watched as on man after another started to grow old until they were no longer seen at the nightly gatherings around the fireplaces. Faramir watched with a pang as the elf turned away.

"Are you not cold?"

Faramir jumped. He tilted his head to look down and saw Legolas looking up curiously.

"For pity's sake, Faramir, wear something warm." Legolas said, climbing up the tree. The elf unclasped his heavy cloak and placed it on the Steward's shoulders, studiously trying not to notice his greying beard.

"What about you?" Faramir asked the lean elf.

"I am fine," Legolas replied dryly. "What are you doing here? Your watch ended an hour ago."

Legolas searched his eyes and then glanced at the leaving elves.

"They have to set sail."

"I know." Faramir said softly.

"It is necessary, else they will fade."

"I know." Faramir snapped.

Legolas glanced at the Steward, unsurprised at the man's tone.

"I am not leaving anytime soon, you know." Legolas replied, his lips twitching widely in amusement. "So do not worry."

"I would only be happy if you did." Faramir replied gruffly. He slung his bow and started to descend the tree. "You and your blasted singing will not be missed by me."

Legolas grinned and did not reply. Instead he followed him down.

oOo

"You should have seen him, Éowyn." Faramir said as he sat down at head of the dinner table. Épwyn sat down beside him and Legolas sat opposite to Éowyn. "He was worrying over mortality and whatnot. He is quite the picture of the elves of old when he starts becoming melancholy."

"I was not." Legolas said stiffly, trying (though not succeeding!) to ignore Faramir's teasing.

Faramir let out a youthful laugh.

"You know, Legolas, you are a terrible liar."

"I am not."

"And obviously have something for denial." Faramir noted.

"Would you stop teasing me?" Legolas said irritably. Éowyn's lips twitched upwards but wisely said nothing. Faramir, on the other hand, consented and became silent.

After the meal, when Éowyn left to tuck Elboron in bed, Faramir stopped the elf from leaving. Throwing an arm around the elf's shoulders, he embraced him sideways.

"Brother," Faramir said softly. "I meant no harm, but if I had left you to dwell on mournful thoughts, you would have missed these precious moments."

Legolas' eyes softened.

oOo

"Come with me." Legolas urged Faramir.

"I do not feel like it." Faramir replied, looking moody as he filled his pipe. They were alone in Faramir's study, and Legolas was dressed in warm clothes.

"Come now." Legolas tried to persuade him. "Winter is breaking and the first winds of spring are upon us. You do not want to wither away here in smoke, Faramir."

"You cannot tell me what I can or cannot do!"

Legolas regarded the man sadly for a moment. Then he walked over to him and leaned back on Faramir's desk. He crossed his arms and studied the man who did not dare to raise his eyes.

"The Sea is calling me stronger than ever, Faramir." Legolas said quietly. "I will set sail soon. Maybe not soon in your mortal years but soon in mine. Spend these last few moments with me, ere I leave, so that even if I do leave, it will be said that in joy truly I have lived."

At that simple confession, Faramir's hands trembled and his eyes moistened.

"Do Aragorn and Éomer know?"

"They are not yet certain."

"Does Gimli know?"

"He knew for a long time."

Faramir got up abruptly.

"Come," Faramir said gruffly. "The snow is melting and there is daylight enough."

And as they walked out of Faramir's domain, Legolas slung his arm around Faramir as the two sworn brothers walked side-by-side, in the forest they both loved.

**~S~**

_Author's Note:_

_Reviews are welcome. :)_


	12. Patience

_Sorry for the late update. I had my brother's wedding, the coming guests and what not. Just found time recently to update._

**~S~**

**Patience:**

**Summary**: Some habits can be so annoying…

"Oh, the agony," Faramir mocked, listening to Legolas' song.

"What is?" Legolas asked, breaking off.

"Listening to you sing every hour of every night and every morning from one day to the next until years pass by…"

"Then do not listen." Legolas retorted, a slight smile betraying his amusement.

Faramir settled comfortably on his branch.

"What is the use of a night watch when the enemies know that you are singing?"

"They will know there is someone in the trees and they will be more cautious."

"Or they just might know where to stick their arrows." Faramir retorted.

"Get off of my tree then!"

"This is not _your _tree!"

"I say it is mine!"

"Legolas, sometimes you could be so _annoying_!"

oOo

"Faramir, stop it." Legolas said wearily. The two lords were dressed in black, blending into the shadows of the night.

"But truly, Legolas, the architecture here is amazing. See the lines and the runes, this is ancient Sindarin dialect-"

"I am aware." Legolas replied dryly. "I am partly Sindarin after all, from my father's side."

"So you must show more interest then. Hold!"

"What? What? Did you find something suspicious?"

"Look at these symbols. Legolas, wait a moment, I really should inspect them."

Legolas glanced at his sworn brother in a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"You and your lust for knowledge-"

oOo

Faramir let his head fall back on the wide stem of the tree. His hair caught in the rough bark, but he did not mind. the forest was blissfully calm, with the birds singing in the trees, the distant murmurs of his Rangers as they ate the midday meal.

And yet something was missing.

He could _not _believe he actually missed Legolas' singing.

oOo

Legolas let his fingers brush against the leather cover of the book, his lips pulled in a small smile. He had come to visit his father's Halls. Much had changed since the war. Thranduil's Halls were open to travellers in all its magnificence, becoming another Homely House after Imladris.

As such, the Great Library was open to anyone who wished to be benefited by the knowledge within the books there.

He looked around at the high shelves filled with books and maps. Many were well-preserved, and others were slowly decaying with time. It was mind-numbing.

Legolas shook his head wryly. He never had much love for books, though he did read them when he had spare time. If there was anything, Faramir would have certainly enjoyed this library.

Speaking of the Steward, Legolas thought as he put the book back in its place. What was he doing now?

oOo

The silence was stifling him.

There was no annoying elf sitting in the corner of his study, humming away as he looked into one report after another. There was no sworn brother peering over his shoulder, telling him he was working too hard and it was time to get some rest.

Faramir could not believe he actually missed the elf!

Legolas had been feeling a little homesick, since his father refused to travel any longer. Thranduil's call for the Sea had grown too harsh, and the king was stubborn to only travel when his son decided to travel. And so the king stayed in Eryn Lasgelen, which was far from the Sea.

Legolas had then gone to visit his father and his great halls.

It had barely been a week since he started missing the 'old' elf.

"Faramir?"

He looked up to see his wife entering the study with a food laden tray in her hands.

"You are working too hard." She said briskly but with tenderness. She placed the tray on a side table, then came over to clear his desk before bringing the tray to him.

"I lost track of time." Faramir admitted, helping himself to the mutton and peas. He broke off a chunk of bread and dipped it in the gravy.

Éowyn's eyes glittered in mild amusement.

"Missing something, husband?" She asked, playfully, knowing full well what Faramir always found annoying about the elves.

"I do not know what you are talking about?"

"Faramir!"

He sighed.

oOo

It was a relief to catch sight of Ithilien forest, Legolas thought. He brought his horse from a gallop to a trot, smiling a little as he passed by the first trees of the forest. His horse neighed at him.

"It is good to be home indeed." Legolas murmured in agreement.

He decided to slow his arrival. Dismounting the horse, he walked slowly as he enjoyed the sounds of the birds, the fresh smell of the soil and the sight of the greenery around him.

That is, until he looked up to see a black-haired rider galloping towards him with a determined look on his face.

"Faramir!" Legolas called out, recognizing him. Once the coming horse stopped near him, Faramir dismounted and walked towards with him with a look of utter focus.

Legolas jerked in surprise as he found himself pulled into a strong embrace. Finally getting over his surprise, he gave a chuckle and responded.

"I missed you too, my friend."

Faramir mumbled something.

"What was that?" Legolas asked.

"I still hate your singing."

**~S~**

Author's Note:

Dedicated to my best friend, who, in spite of having a completely different personality, still sticks with me and for some reason, our friendship still works out.

Reviews are very welcome. :)


	13. Peacefulness

_This story just got accepted into two communities. Thank you. This is an honor, indeed._

**~S~**

**Peacefulness**

**Summary:** No words are needed when at peace.

Legolas lay back on the heavy, high branch of the tree, his back of his head cradling in his crossed fingers. The night was cold, the winter was fast approaching and the full moon shone down upon the forest.

He heard the crickets chirp loudly and stray sounds of owls filled the night air. Beneath him was a clearing where a small band of men and elves had gathered for the nightly meal. One of the men plucked on the strings of his lute, another singing softly. The elves listened quietly, sometimes joining their voices if they remembered the words of the song.

They were all Rangers, and all of them, by nature, were more accustomed to silence and quiet forms of entertainment.

He closed his eyes.

His sea-longing was starting to become truly unbearable now. At first, he could soothe it by throwing himself into work, and then when that did not work, he travelled far and wide. And now, neither of the two treatments worked in his favor.

"Legolas."

Opening his eyes, he lifted his head and looked down from his branch to find Faramir standing on a branch lower than his. He was balancing his weight on the branch, one hand on the bark and the other holding a steaming mug, the scent of coffee wafting towards him.

"Are you mad?" Legolas asked, aghast.

"Nay," Faramir snapped. "My arm is getting tired. Take the mug already!'

Legolas sat up and reached down to take the offered mug. As soon as he did, Faramir slid back down the tree, calling out that he will return.

Bemused, Legolas looked down at the mug. It was half-filled, undoubtedly to keep the liquid from spilling if the holder slipped. He heard a rustle and found Faramir scrambling up the tree again, with another mug in his hand.

"That one is for you." Faramir said, comfortably sitting on a nearby branch.

"I though Fion told you not to let me have any coffee." Legolas commented, taking in a sip.

"Your former mentor will not be hurt from what he does not know." Faramir replied, sipping his own mug.

They sat facing each other, leaning against the bark on their sides as they enjoyed the mugs and the companionable silence.

These moments of peace were the best of all, Legolas thought. With the law restored back in the kingdom, and very little orcs and other dark creatures to fight, such moments occurred more and more in their lives.

Faramir shifted his legs, making his feet rest more firmly against the low branch between them that acted as their footstool. Legolas saw the logic in the movement and did the same, in spite of the tree's silent protests that it would not drop him.

The crickets were chirping and the men were singing.

And for just a moment, Legolas thought as he sipped his coffee, his heart was at peace.

**~S~**

_Author's Note:_

_For those who do not know, __Fion is my OC who appears in my story "Over Time, We Are Brothers". He is a Mirkwood Ranger (also my idea), and a close friend of King Thranduil. He was Legolas' mentor, and hence became somewhat of a father-figure in the years he taught Legolas._


End file.
